Life is a precious thing
by animeaddict2005
Summary: Amber was trying to run away from her past bent on revenge, she met some friends along the way, but she is the key that will weigh the balance either just right or to much. YokoKuramaxOc HieixOc
1. Chapter 1 intro to family

Life is a precious thing

AAD: Hello its me the creater of this fine fanfiction!

I hope you will like my work and let me know what I can change

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

A little girl at the age 6 sat on a porch in front of a grassy hill, playing with her fluffy black wolf tail. A woman came up behind her and lay beside her. They both wore matching golden tunics.

"Mother, when is Daddy coming home?" The little girl asked, looking with her dark blue eyes into her mothers blood red ones.

"I don't know darling, well just see when he comes."

Then an older boy came up behind them, wearing a black tunic instead of a gold one.

_**Shes doing it again. Waiting and waiting for Dad to come back .**_

He walked over to her, "Hey Amber wanna play with me?" he asked, trying to get the girls mind off her dad.

Amber shook her light blue locks back and forth, "Not until Daddy come up that hill over there. I wanna know he ok Kami," she said pointing to the closest road to her.

"But, Amber I don't th---…" he didn't get to finish because coming up the hill was there father.

"DADDY!" Amber yelled she ran up as fast as she could to him, with arms open wide.

She hugged him, and as soon as she did she sensed that something was wrong. She couldn't ponder on that much because they were walking back up to the house and her mother was waiting for her turn. "Welcome home honey!" And started to kiss like it was the end of the world.

**_Gross_** Amber though to herself, evilly she though, 'Yay now to find fox-kun!' So she left her parents to enjoy there time and went on her journey to find her dear friend. Finally for what seemed like miles, (actually it was only next door, but being little everything seems long or big), she found him talking to his friend in the front of his house. They were looking down at something.

'I bet there talking about girls…', she thought, with her fluffy black ookami (wolf) ears, she began to pick up some of there conversation.

"Man, look at her! She is finnnne!" His friend began. "Ya, everything in the right places!" **_gasp_,_ those dirty perverts! There worst then my brother! I told them to stop looking at those magazines! O well I guess they will learn the hard way. ,_** She thought evilly.

So she crept slyly and sneakily behind her friend. Then placed her hand around his tail and pulled as hard as she could. He screamed so loud it sent the birds flying and his friend peeing. Amber was on the ground laughing her heart out. When he turned around merciless rage poured into his once golden eyes. Amber whistled, pretending to be innocent.

"What it wasn't me…. It was……… him!" she said pointing to a frozen-with-terror squirrel.

The squirrel rose his arms up, and in a high squeaky voice said, " I'm innocent I tell you! All I took was the dynamite that's it only the dynamite! Soon you will feel the squirrelly wrath and you will cower in fear! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…" (I'm not going to tell all he said because squirrels don't shut up. Don't ask how I know I just do)

Amber, her friend, and Amber's friends, friend sweat dropped.

"I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-YOU!" he yelled! **o shit **Rang through her head, and she ran for it.

(Imagine chibi form): A little girl in a golden kimono with wolf ears and tail running from a fox demon, then wolf chasing fox then fox chase wolf. (End of imaginary chibi form)

Then he jumped into the air and landed on top of Amber.

You could hear in the distance, "Yoko if u put one scratch on me sister, ill kill you!" Kami yelled.

Then tumble, and tumble the fox and wolf went. Until little Yoko had Amber pined. She glared her hardest glare at him.

"Awwwwww I cant hurt you, your too kawaii!" he exclaimed and kissed her on her cheek. She lay there stunned.

"Get off my sister!" Kami demanded.

"Hn…" Was Yoko's reply, and winked at Amber.

All she could do was lay there stunned.

"Hey are you ok?" Kami asked. "…I think so…" She replied.

"Okay good! Dad is going to show us something special!"


	2. Chapter 2 tough night

Life is a precious thing 2

AAD: ok here is the next chapter!

Kami: Yoko you dirty pervert! I'm going to kill you!

Yoko: oh come on it was a harmless peck!

Kami: IM GOING TO KILL Y--- oooo what is this!

Yoko: My magazine! You wanna read it?

Kami: of course! TeHe

Yoko: TeHe

AAD: sigh they will never learn, I give up!

Chap. 1:

"Awwwwww I cant hurt you! Your too kawaii!" he exclaimed and kissed her on her cheek. She lay there stunned.

"Get off my sister!" Kami demanded.

"Hn…" Was Yoko's reply, and winked at Amber.

All she could do was lay there stunned.

"Hey are you ok?" Kami asked. "…I think so…" She replied.

"Okay good! Dad is going to show us something special!"

Both sibling left the grassy field and went back home to see what their dad had planed.

"Daddy what are we going to learn today?" The excited Amber asked.

"Well I was planning on showing both of you how to make a sword!"

"Really!" both of the kids said at the same time.

Their father laughed, "Yes, come let's go and get started!"

2- hours later

"Look daddy look at what I did!" Amber said while showing him a little sword, just right for her size.

"Now that's my girl!" He said with pride. She giggled in response

"Look at mine dad!" Her brother said, showing a larger sword then what his sister made.

"I'm so proud of you son! You will be a great warrior."

Kami beamed with happiness.

"Now off with you" There father said.

They turned to leave when their father said, " Wait Amber, Kami you can go."

Amber turned to face her father.

" You need to pick some blueberries for mothers pie."

" But mommy never said anything about a…" she stopped because the look her dad gave her was a very scary one.

"O-o-o-okay. Ill go and pick some berries."

Her Father smiled. "That's my girl", but his voice wasn't full of happiness as it was a few seconds ago, instead it was placed with anger and bitterness.

She left the shed and into the forest running, afraid that her dad would be behind her. Then she came to a blueberry bush, and began to pick the ripe berries, slowly the sun made its way down the valley. Then the moon came out. This was Amber favorite time of the night. The full moon lit up the forest and showed warmly on her body. Then the wind started to pick up around her and lifted her. She began to change shape, what once was a girl was now beast. She gave a mighty howl towards the moon, as if thanking it and worshiping it. The wind started to die down and the girl came down. She gave a grin and when back to her business as if nothing ever happened.

The sun was way down when she filled the basket and began to make her way up to her house when a familiar scent reached her. She drooped her basket and ran towards her the origin of the scent. When she got there a horrid sight played before her. Her brother was lying on the ground bleeding heavily. He had a large gash in his stomach, had his left arm broken and had many cuts on his body.

"S-sister..." He breathed heavily. She ran to him and put his head on her lap. His eyes were becoming blank. The tears flowed freely and she could stop crying.

"Brother! Let-let me heal you!"

He took in a deep breath. "N-no, its-s over…"

"NO I WILL!" She started to lick his face and the cuts started to disappear.

"Sister… t-there isn't ti-time… go help mom danger."

"Brother!" she yelled

"Im-im sorry I'm so weak…"

"I love you!" she managed to say.

"I-I- love you t--" were the last words he said, as his hand reached for her cheek.

"Brother! Brother no! Don't leave me! How am I going to live without you! Don't go where I cant! NO!"

Another howl rose into the air, one not of worship but one of pain and anger.

She shakily stood up with anger and sadness in her heart and walked back towards her village. When she got there all of the houses were on fire and men, women, children, all the villagers were killed, no one was spared. She ran into her house, and they were waiting.

"Welcome home _darling._" Was the greeting she got from her dad.

He had a sword up to her mom's neck. The other strangers in her house laughed.

"You-you-you BASTARD!" She yelled and charged at him.

"Stay where you are and I wont cut of mom's pretty little head." He threatened.

"Mom… he's dead Kami, he's dead." Amber said.

Her mother started to cry.

"Why, why are you doing this?" She asked the man.

"Because you're a half breed, a filth, yet with that you have the power to kill many, so I want you, and your stupid mother wouldn't let me so I'm talking you by force, killing all that interfere." He said smiling.

Her mother looked at Amber and said, "Run, run as fast as you can! Go get out of here!" "Shut up wench!" Her husband said and cut off her head.

"Mother!" Amber yelled! "Get her!" Amber's father yelled.

She ran as fast as she could. Running from the devils grip. "Hmmmm, where do you think your going?" A voice asked. A cat demon with jumped down. Amber screamed and began to change into her true form. "Oh no I don't think so!" the cat demon said and jumped and brought her to the ground out of the moonlight. Then he put rope around her arms. The devils grip has reached her. A pair of golden eyes reached her watching this all happen. "Yoko, help me!" Amber yelled. The golden eyes left.

AAD: Wow, what an interesting chapter, and whats up with Yoko?

Yoko: Its because my butt hurts because of you! Glares

AAD: TeHe

Yoko: Are you laughing onna?

AAD: well I got to go! See you soon! Runs


	3. Chapter 3 new home and the now

Life is a precious thing 3

AAD: Ya ok I'm back. I've paid my respects to my family and hope they'll go to heaven except for that Yoko!

Yoko: Why what did I do!

AAD: glares

Yoko: gulp

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho only my characters.

Chap.2

A cat demon with jumped down. Amber screamed and began to change into her true form.

"Oh no I don't think so!" the cat demon said and jumped and brought her to the ground out of the moonlight.

Then he put rope around her arms. The devils grip has reached her. A pair of golden eyes reached her watching this all happen.

"Yoko, help me!" Amber yelled.

The golden eyes left.

"Sir I got her." Her capture said to her father.

"Excellent." He said smiling. He walked up to her and slapped her.

"Didn't I teach you not to use bad words!" He asked mockingly.

He had got her; he had got what he wanted. All she could do was weep as they dragged her to a caged in a wagon.

That was her home for the last 6 days. Until they pulled up to a haunted looking castle. As soon as the wagon pulled to a stop she was taken out with her hands tied up in chains. Her father brought her to two big doors, and behind those doors stood Lord Koi.

"Ah Taisei, I see that you brought what I was looking for. Good work." Lord Koi said. "Anything for me lord." Taisei said.

"Now let me get a better look at my new servant." Lord Koi demanded.

Amber's father pushed her forward. He came towards her, looking at Amber from all angles. She sniffed the air.

_He's human! Nasty little beast!_

"Well she is certainly a pretty one, I will keep her." He said satisfied.

" Glad to be of some service me lord." Taisei said.

" Here's your money." Koi said and threw him a large bag of gold.

"Many thanks me Lord Koi."

"Hold on! You will stay here and find out what makes her so powerful." He said while reaching our to tough her hair.

Amber bite his hand. "Don't touch me!" she demanded. Anger searing inside her.

He laughed. "You have a lot to learn little girl. Around here I make the rules," And punched her, "Around her I'm as close to god as there will be." And he hit her over the head.

She fell to the ground. Then slowly pushed herself up.

"My she is a strong one!" He exclaimed.

"Me lord how long am I to stay here?" Taisei asked slightly annoyed that he had to stay.

"For as long as I fined necessary." Was all Kai said. "Bring Miss biter to her living quarters." He demanded Taisei.

Amber's father pulled so hard on the ropes that she almost fell on the stairs. After a while they finally came to a old cell with one window. Her father threw her in and locked the door. "I hope you like your new home." He said sarcastically. Laughing to himself he walked off, leaving you alone in your 'new home'.

That night she wept herself to sleep, and made a vow to escape, find Yoko Kurama and kill him, and until she does, she will never cry a single blood red tear.

Many, many years later

Her eyes shot open. '_Why oh why did I have to think of that!' _She scolded herself. Amber woke up from her usual resting place, her tree. It looked over the whole forest, and lucky enough for her the sun was coming up. She lay their enjoying the warm sunrise. '_AH fuck it! I'm hungry!_' She began to climb down the tree from branch to branch and looked at her surroundings, scouting for prey. At last she found a bunny. With a thrust of speed she lunged towards the bunny, and well ate it. Then she took her usual walk around until she got to the edge of her territory, the edge of the forest. There was a little kid's park with swings, little playthings, ect. '_Good no ones here._' She told herself, while walking over towards the swings. She sat down and began to swing herself, and thought of her past… again. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her.

The, oh so familiar sound of the door opening reached her ears. She heard that bastards voice along talking with an unknown voice. '_There is certainly a lot of people coming here to watch me today._' She forced herself to get up; she just received another beating from Taisei. She stumbled to get up, and then she faced a rather fat ugly human. "Wow shes splendid! What can she do?" He asked using his ugly throat. "Well, Tarukane, she is more or lest indestructible." My 'master' replied. "She's gorgeous! Can I see her a little closer?" He asked. "I wouldn't try! She has quite a temper, and I would rather not injure any of my men," Lord Koi said, with a smile. "Oh very well, I have something of my own too that will make me millions!" Tarukane said with triumph. "Really? May I see?" Koi asked. "Sure! Come up here darling!" He said. Two big demons came carrying a girl in chains. '_That reminds me of how I arrived!_' She thought.

"She is a beauty. What can she do?"

"She is an ice maiden!"

"Really!"

"Yes, but she has been very hard to get her to cry. She is very stubborn."

"I know how it is, that's how it was for me too in the beginning, but at the end they **always become obedient.**" Koi said, looking directly at Amber. She growled a low growl so he didn't hear. "Shall we go up and do what you came here to do?"

"Yes lets, although if we leave her here," pointing towards the ice maiden, "Maybe she will cooperate."

" Ok fine, put her in the cell with Bitter," he turned towards Tarukane, " If she dies its not my fault."

"Don't worry, I'll put two of my most powerful servants in with her."

Then the door came to a close, Amber turned towards the ice maiden and growled loudly, and got into a pouncing position, and leapt towards her. She cried out in fear, a and got into fetal position (you know like knees up to chin I'm not sure how to spell it.)

Yukina POV.

I opened my eye's to see both of the guard's dead. '_Why?_' she asked herself. '_Because they were rather annoying._' A voice said in my head. '_Who are you?_' I questioned. '_I am a slave like you, but you may call me Amber._' The voice said.

'_Amber why didn't you kill me?_'

'_Why, I'm not so sure I can answer that question. One its because I don't want to get beaten again, but I think its because you remind me of myself, or its that I sense that there's more purpose for you to live then die._' Amber said telepathically laying down, looking like she going to sleep.

'_Oh well I am searching for my brother.'_

'_What is your name ice maiden?_' Amber asked opening one of her golden eyes at her. (In her wolf form she has golden eyes)

'_My name is Yukina._'

'_Yukina… I wish you luck for the search for your brother._'

I got up from where I was sitting and walked towards the wolf. Amber growled warningly.

'_What do you think your doing!' _The voice was much more demanding then last time.

'_If they see this they will beat me for not attacking! Please just sit._' I started to tremble.

'_Its ok Yukina I'm not going to hurt you._'

Then the door came bursting open and down tumbled the ugly fat human.

"Oh good you see Lord Koi! She is as good as new! Not even a scratch!"

"Hmm yes. Very good."

Back to normal P.O.V.

"Well don't just stand there get up and get her!" Tarukane ordered some servants.

"Hey Bitter, don't attack them!" Lord Koi ordered.

All Amber could do was bark angrily, with scared them enough to shit themselves.

'_By Yukina, it was nice meeting ya._'

'_Don't worry I know you can escape!_'

That was there last conversation they ever had.

Back to the now

Again her eyes shot open, the scent of humans headed her way. She snorted and left the swing and back into her territory.

Then another familiar scent came to her. The one Amber was waiting for.

"Hello, Seijaku."

AAD: Wow that was interesting wasn't it

Yukina: Will I ever get to see her again?

AAD: Well you will have to find out

Please R&R it helps me know what to do! I've decided that she is to fall in love with…

Nope I'm not going to tell.


End file.
